1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to nutmeg and, more particularly, to a process of and an arrangement for making a nutmeg emulsion, as well as the nutmeg emulsion itself.
2. Description of Related Art
Nutmeg is a delicately flavored spice derived from the hard, aromatic kernel of the seed of an East Indian tree. The hard kernel may be grated and sprinkled over various foods for use as a flavor additive.
It is also known to manufacture nutmeg oil by heating nutmeg kernels at elevated temperatures. Nutmeg oil is also known as myristica oil, and is a pale yellow or substantially colorless essential oil. Nutmeg oil is used as a flavor additive for foods, and can also be used in perfumes and medicines.
However, during the manufacturing process of nutmeg oil, the heating of the kernels tends to drive off volatiles as well as at least some of the flavor fats and oils from the kernels. The heating process thus tends to compromise nutmeg aroma and degrade the spicy flavor, resulting in a less than full-bodied nutmeg aroma and spicy flavor.